narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shin Uchiha (Clones)
Kamui It seems Shin was able to use it, the mini ten-tails like creature had the same Mangekyo pattern like Shin so it's Shin's power, the creature has shared vision with Shin's father it seems the creature doesn't have it's own Mangekyo, it takes pattern of whomever it is connected to.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 07:35, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Also, Naruto was referring to Shin's usage of Kamui. --Rinneganmaster (talk) 07:41, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Unless raws tell otherwise, Shin is a user of Kamui, whether it makes sense or not.--Omojuze (talk) 08:04, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Having the same eyes doesn't mean they both are users of Kamui. Just like Sasuke having Itachi's eyes doesn't make him a user of Tsukuyomi. And just because Naruto credited Shin as using Kamaui, doesn't make him a user.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:08, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes it does, Saru. "That boy can also use Space-Time Ninjutsu". How come that is not clarification?--Omojuze (talk) 08:11, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::Because he wasn't the one who used it obviously. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:12, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::To me it looked like he did, so that's your personal view coming in the way. That's why its the best to wait for the raws to clarify that. As of now, we are told that he had used it. EDIT: It could also be possible that both of them had used it though.--Omojuze (talk) 08:15, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Saru, just accept the fact he used Kamui. Naruto stated he did and the creature's eye had Shin's mankeyou sharingan pattern. --Rinneganmaster (talk) 08:18, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Naruto did not call it Kamui. The swirl is the same and we know that a dojutsu can be learned by different users (Amaterasu). So yes, for now, Shin and Migi have it. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:39, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Naruto said he knew Space–Time Ninjutsu, doesn't mean he was referring to Shin. And they share the same eye, but that doesn't mean they both have leaned Kamui, as Migi could of learned it separately after gaining the MS. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:17, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes Saru it is correct, that small creature next to him used Kamui, it seems as though Naruto wasn't able to see that creature but isn't it obvious that those who have same Mangekyo pattern can do same sets of Jutsu. We haven't come across anything like this before but take a look at Obito and Kakashi, same mangekyo pattern, of course they were Obito's eyes but Kakashi was able to learn Kamui-long range.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 10:18, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure what the raws will show or confirm, but in any case we don't to have things spelled out for us. Shin's Mangekyō pattern and the little squirts' (is Migi really the name?) is the same. Listing him correct UNLESS there's a clear rebuttal.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 10:47, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Mecha - My point is since they share the same eyes, they should be able to perform the same techniques, but only once they learn it or become capable of using said technique. Madara and Hagoromo have the same design of Rinnegan, but that doesn't mean Hagoromo should be listed as a user of Limbo: Border Jail.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:56, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I am with Sarutobii2 on this, to consider Shin as Kamui user he must use it first, right now only Migi thing was one to use it.So or we accept Migi and Shin as same person, or Shin does not have Kamui atm. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 11:06, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::All right then, I agree with Saru, we don't know if they are one thing or separate beings but as of now Migi used it so listing Shin as a user could be wrong.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 11:25, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Shin didn't use Kamui. I don't know what to discuss here.Faust-RSI (talk) 11:30, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Wasn't the shuriken thing he did Kamui? I know weapons came from Obito's eyes when he expelled them, but maybe this is some new version, ranged like Kakashi's but can also expel stuff.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:38, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :There is one small flaw in that though, @Saru - Naruto, or anyone else for the matter, don't appear to even know of the creature's existance, as it was not referenced in any way. Also, why would he use "can also" against an enemy that he did not fight?--Omojuze (talk) 11:55, May 21, 2015 (UTC)